1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to archery apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved archery tackle box wherein the same is arranged to accommodate various components for use in an archery event.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Archery apparatus of various types are utilized throughout the prior art, but typically the accommodating of various components for use in archery is accommodated by containers of limited use, wherein the instant invention attempts to address deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a tackle box arranged to receive tools and the like therewithin for use in archery, as well as maintaining archery arrows in a spaced relationship relative to one another to prevent damage during their transport prior to use. Prior art tackle box type structure to accommodate components utilizing spaced leg members is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 254,122 and 300,183.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved archery tackle box which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.